inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Isamu Sato
Isamu Sato (勇サトー Isamu Satō) is the Captain and the Goalkeeper of Sato Eleven. He is one of the main protagonists in the Ina11:Kessho no Chaos and the Ina11 Instruments: Number One Series. He is sometimes called "Dark" when miximaxed with Suzushi Chaos. When miximaxed, his name changes to Isacha Sazushi. Dub Name: Isacchar Stanton Profile Young = "His determination and love for soccer is deep and is willing to do anything for his friends." |-| Mixi Max = "Using dark powers, he will drive out anything that has blocked his path." |-| Adult = "His calm personality as coach is what brought everyone together as a team." Appearance Young He has a red headband and has white hair pointing upwards with a devil horn above it. He usually wears green training gloves and he wears shorts. He wears a steel blue t-shirt with a light blue jacket, his pants are blue jeans and white socks, and blue shoes. Casual He wears a dark green shirt with light green collars, a red stripe that goes diagonally like a school bag, he still has his blue Captain band, lime green pants, with black socks that goes up to his ankles, white shoes, and purple arm bands with white stripes on the edges. Most of the time when he is in his casual clothes, he is miximaxed with Chaos. Miximax When he is miximaxed with Suzushi Chaos, his hair is blue and is like Chaos's hair, and with the devil horns above. He still has a red headband, but not a cap. He wears his team's jersey. Adult He is slightly taller, and he still wears the same headband, although his white hair becomes more beige-ish, and it points downwards. He now wears a teal jacket everyday with a pair of orange pants, a green scarf, white socks, and blue shoes. Personality Young He is a very calm and a patient person, and protects the people he loves. He is usually kind to others, and is furious when soccer is misused for evil things. He is also the brilliant strategist captain of his team. His corageous behavior is what made his team grew. Mixi Max When miximaxed with Suzushi Chaos, he becomes a cold, emotionless vampire who will use any means to win, going as far as playing dirty. He becomes Eternal Darkness of Hell. Adult As an adult, he is a brilliant soccer coach, and is very close to his younger brother. He helps gets his team together and makes a brilliant team. Background His parents died of an avalanche, and he lost half of his memories, and he meets his younger brother (Yami Shimini) 10 years later. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Wii Sprite Gallery For snow angel.jpg|Hehe thanks Hakuryuu14 (:|link=Isamu Sato Isamu Sato.jpg|Original drawing of Isamu Sato Isacha Sazushi.jpg|Miximax Sazushi and his casual clothing Isamu_Sato_by_D-s.jpg|Thank you Dewi-Senpai! Plot He meets new people and befriends them, although he is careful about trusting people. About 10 years later, he meets his younger brother, Yami. Teams Team Fire (Young) Sato Eleven Hissatsu Only in Anime *'GK 'Flame the Hand *'GK '''Fire Steel *'GK Death Hand *GK Fire Hurricane *GK Fire Earth *GK Kami no Seigi *GK Fire Pegasus *GK Firestorm Hell *SH Dark Blizzard *SH Death Blizzard *SH God Speed *SH God Extreme *SH Flame Tornado *SH Flame Blizzard *OF Lightning Speed *DF Fire Step In Season 2: *GK Flame the Hand *GK Fire Steel *GK Death Hand *GK Fire Hurricane *GK Fire Earth *SH God Speed *SH God Extreme In Season 3: *GK Kami no Seigi *GK Fire Pegasus *OF Lightning Speed In Instrument: *GK Dark Ray *GK Burning Hand *SH Fire Chaos Combination Hissatsu *SH Flaming Knight Mixi Max 'MIMAX ' Suzushi Chaos *SH Ice Tornado *SH Eternal Darkness *DF Freeze Ground Keshin *KH Kasai no Kaosu Keshin Armed *KH Kasai no Kaosu *GK Shadow Fire *GK Past Memories *SH Fire Wind Soul *SOUL Tiger Adult Form *GK Flaming Shadows *GK Aurora Light *GK Heat Explosion *GK Flaming Ground *GK Flame Chaos *GK Flame Meteor *SH Heat Rain *DF Fire Step V2 Keshin *KH Hikari no hi (Evolved) *GK Flaming Penguins *GK Heat Blast Z *GK Ball of Fire *SH Death Flame Keshin Armed *KH Hikari no Hi Mixi Max 'MIMAX ' Sasaki Yu *GK Hurricane Shadow *SH Flame Tornado Soul *SOUL Wolf ' Stats '''At Lvl. 99' *'GP': 148 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 90 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Block': 200 *'Catch': 175 *'Technique': 166 *'Speed': 98 *'Stamina': 120 *'Lucky': 118 Relatives *Mr. Sato (deceased) *Mrs. Sato (deceased) *Yami Shimini (Known after 10 years later; Younger Brother) Friends *Sasaki Yu (best friend) *Fukushima Gorou (second best friend) *Kaza Hideyoshi *Suzushi Chaos *Yuyuki Sen *Takizawa Hisao *Mecha Endou 2 *Yamazaki Ichiro *Endou Mamoru *Shawn Frost *Misaki Keeve Quotes *''I will stop you with my Flame the Hand! Fureimu za Handdo! '' *''BE DESTROYED BY CHAOS!!! (Dark Side) *''Listen to your friends! *''The half memories of my past hurts...'' *''Please remember our soccer! '' *''Never give up!'' *''Be the wind! '' *''Overcome the obstacles and you shall triumph over them!'' ''''Trivia *His mother did not die when the avalanche occured, she was just seen dead, but someone saved her life and bore Yami. *He meets Yami when Yami was looking for a job as a coach of a soccer club and came to Isamu's old team after 10 years. *The avalanche that occured was similar to Shawn Frost's. *He resembles much of Yami. *He did not know that he had a younger brother until they met. *His mother dies after bearing Yami. *After the avalanche, he becomes traumatized, he was 8 years old when it happened. *Because his dad was a soccer coach, he thinks that the only link to his deceased father was making his own club and becoming a goalkeeper, just as his father had wished. *He was very close with his parents, although closer than his father than with his mother. *He has seen neither of his parents after the avalanche, nor has he seen Yami when he was a baby. *His SOUL is a tiger because of his boldness in soccer. He is the fearless captain of Team Sato and can often be compared with Endou Mamoru's role as captain and Shawn Frost's speed. *His dub name is Isacchar because when he is miximaxed his name changes to Isacha Sazushi, which closely resembles to Isacchar and has the same initials as his surname. Thank You Thanks for coming! Category:Fanmade Character Category:Captains Category:Goalkeepers Category:Male OC Characters Category:Light Character Category:Fire Character